龙与泰坦 冒险小说
by Digimon1269
Summary: 在万物共存的世界里，龙与人类是最佳的搭档… 让我们跟着故事里的男主角，小迪，一起走入那奇幻的世界，开始不一样的生活… *长篇冒险故事*
1. Prologue

_本人第一次写这类故事，希望有不好之处大家能见谅"_

 _这故事是根据一个叫做龙与泰坦的游戏（Dragons and Titans) 所写的。故事里所出现的龙与武器都是源自游戏里。_

 _由于课业关系，更新会有点慢。请大家见谅，和希望大家喜欢～ ^^_

 _Disclaimer：I do not own Dragons And Titans game_

 **龙与泰坦 - 故事**

 **~序章~**

今天天气很好, 我从窗口望向山上, 没有以往的大雾, 隐隐约约能看见学院的影子。

今天, 就是准备去学院的第一天... 睡觉都会梦见的那一天... 但...怎么...现在却有种不舍得...

" 迪, 早餐好了, 快点来吃。" 爸爸的声音从厨房传来。

" 来了~ " 我急忙走进厨房,, 坐在饭桌前。

爸爸早已坐在对面, 桌上放了两碗热腾腾的粥。

" 快吃, 等下凉了..."

"哦... "

吃东西时不能聊天, 是家里一直以来的规定。所以就算我现在有着千言万语想说, 也只能硬生生的把它随着粥一起吞下肚子。

"行李收拾好了吗? 衣服够吗? 重要的东西都带了? " 吃完后, 爸爸一边收拾碗盘, 一边问道。

" 嗯...够... 都带好了.."

虽然我已经是大男孩了, 爸爸还是依然会把我当小孩看待。

平常都会觉得他唠叨, 但今天...

" 那快走吧, 别迟到了。 " 爸爸洗完最后的碗直接拿起一旁的大衣披在身上, 再从旁边的箱子拿出多一件毛衣抛给我。

" 山上有时天气冷, 记得穿多点。"

" 哦... 谢谢... " 虽然想说学院有设暖流魔法, 但我还是默默拿着行李跟在爸爸后面走到屋外。

" 阿呆~ 来~ 要上路了~ " 爸爸拍了拍他的大宝贝的头, 笑着说道。

忘了介绍, 在这个世界里, 除了我们人类, 还有有着各种奇特的生物。

除了我们常见的家蓄和动物, 还有一种特别的生物 - 龙。

而眼前的阿呆, 是爸爸最宝贝的大头龙。

大头龙的体型是目前所知的龙种里最大的一个。

它的头和双臂都有着坚硬的盔甲壳保护, 尾部则没有。

一般大头龙的颜色是灰白色, 而爸爸的大头龙是特别的蓝色。

"敖..." 阿呆低吼了一声, 把身子降低方便我和爸爸坐上去。

" 抓紧了。" 爸爸说完, 阿呆便开始载着我们缓慢升起。

爸爸指引着阿呆穿过早晨繁忙热闹的村子。

一路上, 认识我们的村民都纷纷的向我道别。

看来爸爸早已把我要去学院修炼的事传偏了大街小巷。

渐渐的, 我们远离了村子, 开始往高处移去。

在这世界, 我们从小就被教导一些基本魔法和生活技能, 后来在学校是学怎么用魔法武器保护和帮助自己。

最后, 就是去我们所谓的学院, 开始学习与龙的接触与训练。而那是只有在你13岁的时候才能去的地方。

" 到了。" 不到十几分钟, 我们已经到了学院的大门入口。

今天是一年一度的入学日, 人和龙还不少的, 都是来入学的少年少女和来送孩子入学的父母。

" 我得赶着回去工作, 你自己进去吧。男子汉大丈夫, 好好加油。" 爸爸边让阿呆把我放下在一个角落, 边说道。

" 嗯... 你要照顾好自己啊...阿呆, 要保护爸爸知道吗? " 我有点不舍的对他们说道。

" 呜..." 阿呆点了一下头, 表示听懂了。

" 走吧... " 爸爸别过头没再看我, 指示阿呆离开。

然而爸爸转过头的那刻, 我隐约看见泪水的痕迹。

我调整了一下心情, 转身面对着学院-我往后四年生活的地方。

得好好...为自己的梦想努力, 才对得起一手把我养大的爸爸。

好奇, 以后的生活会是怎样的...

 **To Be Continue...**


	2. Chapter 1

**~第一章~**

 **《奇特的女孩》**

" 欢迎来到人与龙学院之东南部分院。我是这分院的主要负责人兼导师, 娜典。大家早上好。" 一名秀气的少女站在讲台上对着台下一群13岁的新生发言。

她身旁还有着一只和爸爸一样的大头龙, 让我惊讶了很久。

我拿着行李和自己的魔法武器, 不安的站在人群的边缘处。

毕竟是个陌生的地方, 再加上又是一群陌生的脸孔, 怎样都很难让自己平静下来。

我放眼望去, 这次的新生大约有三十多个人吧?

" 请问...你很冷吗? " 身旁突然响起一把娇嫩的声音, 几乎吓了我一跳。

我望向隔壁不知几时站着的身影。一个清秀可爱, 带着笑容的脸孔央入眼帘。

"啊? " 我呆愣的望着她。

" 你很冷吗? 怎么感觉你手脚在发抖? " 见我的反应, 她把问题再重复一次。

" 没... 没有啦... 就... 只是... 有点紧张... 和... 兴奋...呵呵..." 我结结巴巴的回答。这样的回答, 但愿他别把我当神经病才好...

而且我紧张到手脚在发抖都不知道, 加上很少有和女生说话的经验, 根本是紧张加倍...

话说这女孩也为免太主动了吧?!

心跳加速, 思绪错乱...嗯...应该不是我的错吧?

不行不行...得冷静...

" 扑哧, 瞧你那样的, 怎么感觉更紧张了? 没什么好紧张啦~ 又不是处于龙群中~ 还是你觉得我像只龙, 会把你吃掉? " 女孩被我的样子逗笑了, 拍拍了我的肩膀给予安慰。

"你..." 我本来还想说什么的, 但这时台上传来娜典导师严肃的声音: " 请大家保持安静!"

女孩马上对我比了一个安静的手势, 还偷笑了一下。

突然意识到， 眼前的这女孩有着不一样的孩子气...

"接下来将会为大家分组, 每组将会有三到四个队员和一个带领导师。以下是各组名单。第一组, 将由..." 娜典导师逐一念出名字和队伍。

我一边仔细的聆听着, 一边在好奇我会遇上什么样的组员和导师呢...

" 喂, 话说你叫什么名字? " 那女孩小声对我发问。

" 我... 名叫乐迪... 你可以叫我小迪... 呃... 你呢... ? " 怎么说都和对方说了两句话以上了, 应该有必要认识下对方了吧..?

但怎么说话还是有点口吃? 不行...得勇敢点...

" 最后一组, 乐迪, 凯德和凤仪, 导师是洛亚导师。但洛亚导师明天才会到这里, 所以等下请到讲台边集合, 我会负责带领你们。" 我听到我的名字了, 所以我这组只有三个队员?

" 看来... 我们是一组哦~ " 她开心的露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

" 啊啊? " 我还没反应过来。

"好了, 大家跟着你们的导师, 他们会为你们作更详细的解释和带领你们去营地。明天早上请再次在这里集合。就这样, 散会! " 娜典这时作了最后的宣布。

" 我就是凤仪啊~ 走吧~ 去集合了~ " 凤仪不管还愣在那里的我, 二话不说拉起了我的手直奔讲台旁。

诶诶?! 哪有这样巧的?!

为啥有种以后的日子不会很安宁的感觉呢?

啊...算了... 至少我交到了第一个朋友...

 **To Be Continue...**


	3. Chapter 2

**第二章**

 **《认识》**

我们抵达讲台边时, 只见娜典和一位少年已经在等着我们了。

那少年不用说, 肯定就是凯德了。

" 你们是乐迪和凤仪对吧? " 娜典导师对我们问道。

" 嗯~ 你好~ 我叫凤仪~ 请多多指教~ " 凤仪热情的和他们打招呼, 我却还愣在一旁。

" 嗨嗨~ 我叫凯德~ 也请多多指教~ " 凯德也热情的打了个招呼, 露出阳光般的笑容。

" 我... 叫乐迪... 叫我小迪好了...请...多多指教..." 本想装自然, 但我的声音还是出卖了我。

"好, 现在我将带你们去营地, 你们都会用传送魔法吧?" 娜典导师边带领我们边问道。

" 传送转移魔法一定会, 但必须有设置好的传送点。" 凤仪回答道。

" 这不用担心, 传送点已经设置好好给你们了。它位于学院的北部广场, 看到了吗? " 娜典指向前方不远的地上, 隐隐约约发出蓝光的大型符阵。

"只要是站在蓝色圈内, 都能使用传送魔法。这是你们营地的传送点符号密码, 别忘了。" 娜典用光魔法在地上绘出一个符号。

"传送开启! " 一到传送点,凯德就迫不及待的使用了传送魔法, 消失于一阵蓝光之中。

" 还真心急呢...走吧" 娜典无奈的笑了。 我和凤仪点点头, 也一起使用了传送魔法。

耀眼蓝光围在眼前一闪而过, 然后消失。眼前不再是学院内部, 而是一大片森林。

"我们以后住在这里吗? " 比我们先抵达的凯德早已在四处查看。

这营地有个大亭子为中心, 离亭子不远的东南西北方分别立着四个绿色圆身尖顶的大帐篷。

"诶...为什么要住野外?" 凤仪显得有点失望。

" 训龙要很大的空间与地方和大自然环境, 所以必须是野外。而且每个组的营地都有点距离, 以防训练时出意外。" 娜典不知何时出现在我们的身后说道。

" 不会危险吗? 没有野龙吗? " 凤仪不放心的问道。

" 一般上龙类不会主动攻击, 除非你闯入他们的领域。所以你们探索周围时要小心。" 娜典笑着答道。

"这帐篷..附有魔法保护? " 我轻摸着帐篷表面问道。

"嗯, 基本上都防燃, 而且内部构造很稳, 不会塌。你们就放心一人选一间住吧。" 娜典依然很有耐心的为我们解释。

"那我这间!" 凯德很开心的选了西边的帐篷。

"看起来还不错..." 凤仪走进了南边的帐篷。 反正都一样, 我选了东边的帐篷。

帐篷里面还蛮宽的, 感觉是设计给一人一龙住的。床桌子椅子地毯衣橱和一些用具全都应有尽有, 果然像足了一个家。

我先放下行李, 再回去凉亭找大伙儿。

"好了, 我还有事得现走了, 明天早上记得回学院讲台集合, 会教你们驯服龙的方法。传送点就是这个亭子, 今天就休息先吧。" 娜典对我们做了最后的交代。

"等等! 那食物怎么办?" 凯得突然想到。

"哦, 南边那里不远有条河, 你们能抓点鱼来吃, 或是森林里看能打猎小动物之类的吧? 工具应该都具备好了, 剩下的你们自己得想办法。野外生存也是必学的一课哦~ " 娜典边露出了意味不明的笑容, 边启动传送魔法离开了。

我们三个就这样互相对望了好一阵, 最后只能一起苦笑。

为啥有种被骗来玩野外生存游戏的感觉?

 **To be continue...**


	4. Chapter 3

**第三章**

 **《合作》**

"看来, 这是考验之一吧?" 凤仪最先反应过来。

" 嗯, 不错, 这有挑战~ " 凯德某种兴奋的说道。

"怎么感觉那里不对了 ... " 我无奈的扶额笑道。

"总之, 先去河那边看看吧? 回去帐篷拿魔法武器先, 以防万一有危险, 然后再来我那里集合。" 凤仪像个队长似的给予指示。

没人反对, 于是我们分别回去帐篷里拿魔法武器。我的魔法武器是一把会燃火的剑, 通称火焰剑。它能放出小火球去追烧敌人, 还有在周围放出炎热的火浪攻击敌人与保护自己, 是个蛮实用的武器。

拿了武器后, 我走向凤仪的帐篷, 另一边的凯德也匆匆赶来。

"好了吗? 那我们走吧~ " 凤仪早都在等我们了。

我看了一下, 凤仪手里拿着雨仗, 凯德则拿着陷阱仗。

在学校时期早已学了各种武器的功用与特性, 所以我对这些还不陌生。

雨仗能凭空卷起水浪攻击敌人, 也能召唤有治疗功效的雨云。陷阱仗则能放出多粒圆形透明的浮空爆弹, 和一种透明圆球体陷阱, 可以把敌人困在球体里头。

我们直线穿过茂密的树林往南边走去。一路上我用火焰剑在树干上烧了浅浅的记号以防迷路。没多久, 我们果然到了一条大河边。

"河里好像有鱼诶~ " 凯德蹲在河岸旁仔细往水里望。

"太好了~ 那我们就抓点鱼来吃吧~ " 凤仪开心的说道。

"啊? 但要怎么抓...用我们的魔法武器? " 我看着河里隐隐约约游动的鱼儿问道。

"雨仗...火焰剑...陷阱仗...可能可以哦~ " 凤仪看着我们的武器开心说道。

"啊? "我和凯德不解的望向她。

"听好...首先...然后...再来..." 凤仪对我们仔细的解释和说明, 听得我们纷纷点头称好。

话不多说, 我们开始了行动。

"浪!"凤仪手拿雨仗, 在河里卷起大浪, 把河里的鱼儿都卷了起来。

"封!" 凯德用陷阱仗在空中制造透明圆球体, 把鱼困在里边, 并带向岸边早已准备好的叶片上方。

"燃!" 我挥起火焰剑, 在球体下方弄出了一层超炎热的火浪层。凯得挥了挥陷阱仗, 圆球体瞬间消失。鱼从空中掉落时穿过火浪层, 落在叶片上的鱼已完整煮熟。

"成功了~ ! "大家开新心的欢呼。

"不错诶, 烧得刚刚好~ " 凤仪小心的检查着鱼。

"那当然了~ 温度是我控制的吗~ " 我不知不觉自豪了起来。

" 这样的温度, 灵力会消耗很多吧? 辛苦你了。" 凤仪感激的向我道谢。

嗯...感觉会有点累是真的。

魔法武器和魔法都是使用我们的灵力来发挥的。灵力也可以算是体力, 承受量也因人而异, 使用过度会导致身体疲劳头昏脑涨, 重则休克, 所以怎么说都还蛮危险的, 得适当使用。

"这样多~ 够吃咯~ 就地开餐~~ " 凯得小心拿起一条鱼, 小口的吃了起来。

"好吃诶! " 他边吃边喊道。

我和凤仪无奈的对望了一眼, 也跟着坐下来一起享用。

嗯, 味道还真的还不错呢~

话说接下来要做什么呢? 现在才中午而已...

啊不管了~ 先吃完再说~

 **To Be Continue...**


End file.
